El león mago
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.
1. Chapter 1

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong> La verdad.

Estaba rodeado por el fuego y por las que había nombrado "sus amigas". No tenía escapatoria, ellas habían escuchado lo que había dicho, cuando las había culpado por planificar todo sobre la muerte de Mufasa… ¿Qué había logrado con la muerte de su hermano?... nada, eso simplemente, nada. Únicamente había ido perdiendo poco a poco su cordura y había destrozado el reino.

Él nunca quiso eso, pero sus garras estaban manchadas por sangre. Ya no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar que sus "amigas" se lo comieran vivo. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento.

**-¡Bombarda!.**-Esas palabras lo sorprendieron. Abrió sus ojos y vio… un humano frente a él. Vio como ocurría una explosión frente a la hienas ella salían corriendo. Sorprendido miró al humano que se puso frente a él, claro que sabía como lucía un humano, en muchos de sus recorridos fuera de las tierras del reino había visto uno que otro, pero nunca como el que ahora le… ¿sonreía?... Vio como ese hombre con largo pelo en lo que parecía ser su hocico le apuntaba con una rama.-**Animago Revelum**.

Sintió un cosquillo en todo su cuerpo… y luego miró sorprendido sus patas… ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas que tenía en vez que sus patas?... Sintió como aquél humano se iba a acercar a él. Se puso en posición de ataque, mostrando sus dientes…

-Tranquilo, muchacho… ¿puedes entenderme?.-Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía ese humano?, él podía entenderle a unas estúpidas hienas, un humano no era nada.-Bien… ven conmigo, no te dañare…-¿Qué hacía?, si volvía a la roca Simba lo mataría… además si se iba al cementerio de elefantes correría la misma suerte con las hienas, ¿qué opción tenía?.

Se acercó gateando al humano, el cual apoyó una mano en su hombro, se sentía fría… ¿qué había pasado con su pelaje?... Antes de poder pensar nada más sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago… cerró sus ojos… y para cuando los abrió vio que estaba en un extraño lugar… ¿qué era todo eso?.

~ o ~

Estaba esperando en el despacho del director. Albus se había marchado, dejándolo ahí diciéndole que debía ir a buscar a un estudiante. ¿Por qué ir a buscar a un estudiante cuando aún eran vacaciones y esos alumnos idiotas estaban lejos de su adorado salón de clases? Esperaba que no fuera Potter, ya tenía suficiente con el hombre lobo de Lupin, que ese año enseñaría Defensa.

Sintió el ruido de una aparición y volteó para ver a Albus… que sostenía el hombro de un confundido muchacho, que estaba desnudo… ¡Desnudo, por Merlín!. Con un movimiento de su varita apareció una manta. Rápidamente fue hacía donde el muchacho y la colocó sobre él.

-¡Albus!.-Bramó.-¿Qué haces con este niño aquí?.-El niño lo miró confundido. Severus pudo apreciar como el muchacho tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello negro era largo y alborotado. Su piel era morena… y sus ojos eran de un color… ¡Maldición!, eran de un color verde esmeralda…

Por su parte Scar miraba confundido a ese humano de cabello largo, y que olía a muchas especies distintas. ¿Cómo qué niño?, ¡Él ya era un león adulto!.

-Severus… ¿recuerdas ese matrimonio con el que perdimos contacto en África?.-Severus únicamente asintió a las palabras de Albus, seguía mirando al chiquillo, que no había usado la manta para nada, únicamente la tenía sobre él.-Ellos tenían un hijo…

-Scar…-Los dos hombres miraron sorprendidos al chiquillo que aún seguía en el suelo arrodillado.-Mi nombre… Scar…-Albus se arrodillo al lado del niño.

-¿Puedes entenderme?.-Preguntó Albus, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo entender a hienas… entender a humanos…-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Él no era idiota!...-Yo ser… Scar… tío de Simba… que es rey de la roca del rey…-Dijo Scar… Al fin había entendido su error. ¿Debía estar cerca de la muerte para comprender que él no era el indicado para ser rey?... pues al parecer si. Había asesinado a su hermano… al león que siempre admiro… ¿para qué?, ¿para casi destruir las tierras del reino?... ¡Había sido un idiota!.

-Scar… ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?.-Le preguntó el viejo con una sonrisa que lo hacía confiar.

-Yo ser hermano de Mufasa… un día jugar una broma… y hacer cicatriz. Padre enfadar por eso… llamarme Scar, en vez que Taka, para que yo aprender que orgullo es malo… yo no aprenderlo bien hasta hoy…-Dijo mirando el suelo. Había confesado su vida a dos humanos extraños… sin contar que él también se sentía extraño. Ya no sentía su melena ni sus dientes afilados. Ya no veía su pelaje… y sus patas se asemejaban a la de los humanos.

-¿Qué pasa con este niño, Albus?.-Preguntó Severus mirando al niño, que no le pareció mayor de diez años.

-Scar…-Dijo Albus sonriéndole al niño.-¿Crees en la magia?.

-El mono tonto siempre hablaba de magia. Padre enseño que los grandes reyes del pasado estar en el cielo, cuidándonos.-Dijo Scar, ¿qué tenía que ver la magia en todo eso?.

-Hace nueve años se perdió un matrimonio en África, de donde tú vienes.-Dijo Albus.-Ellos llevaban un bebé con ellos, que nunca encontramos… hasta hoy.-Scar le miró sorprendido.-Tú eres ese bebé, supongo que cuando eras bebé tu magia te protegió del ataque y te convertiste en un león. Tus padres debieron encontrarte.

-No poder ser.-Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco… ¡Él no era humano!, ¡el era hijo de Ahadi y Uru!... no podía ser un humano… pero… sería por esa razón… ¿qué él siempre fue distinto?... su padre nunca lo miró con los mismos ojos que miraba a Mufasa… además, él siempre fue más débil que el resto… sin contar que era mucho más inteligente que muchos leones juntos…

Albus se levantó y le tendió una mano al niño… Scar dudo, pero le cogió la mano al director. Intentó levantarse… y casi cae, si no es porque ese hombre de negro lo sujetó de los hombros. Con paso tambaleante el anciano lo llevo frente a una extraña cosa… ahí vio a un niño _humano_ que le daba la mano al humano.

El muchacho tenía expresión sería, en su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo, los cuales eran de un color verde… Su cabello negro era largo y alborotado y su piel era morena. Él muchacho estaba desnudo frente a él.

-Ese… eres tú, Scar…-El nombrado sorprendido estiró su "pata" y el humano hizo lo mismo que él. Cuando su pata estuvo puesta en la fría superficie no le quedo duda, era él… de verdad era humano…

-Yo… ser humano…-Albus se sorprendió cuando el niño soltó su mano y se arrodillo en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas… el chico estaba llorando.-Maté a mi hermano para nada… engañe a Simba… hice cosas terribles para nada…-Gemía el pequeño niño apretando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Sintió como algo tibio era colocado en su espalda. Su vista se levantó para ver al gran hombre de negro, que lo miraba con… ¿cariño?...

-No llores… todo hacemos cosas terribles en la vida… pero podemos arreglarlas…-No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero no podía ver al niño llorar. Además, presentía cual sería esa nueva misión que Albus le daría…

-Severus, te pediré que tú cuides de…

-No me digas.-Le interrumpió Severus.-Ya entendí que tendré que cuidar a Scar hasta que ingrese a Hogwarts…-Albus simplemente le sonrió. Era bueno que el profesor de pociones ya estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con sus peticiones.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>Educando.

Severus llevó a Scar, envuelto en la manta, hasta su habitación en el castillo. Llevaba al niño tomado de la mano e intentaba no caminar tan rápido, ya que al chico aún le costaba caminar en dos pies.

-Primero te daré un baño…-Dijo Severus para romper el silencio.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.-Dijo Scar.-Bañarme ayer…-Observó como llegaban a una puerta y el humano decía unas palabras.

-No te bañaré como tú te bañas.-Dijo Severus entrando a su habitación y yendo directamente al baño. Sentó a Scar en el retrete y luego comenzó a llenar la bañera. El niño miraba como esa extraña cosa se iba llenando con agua.-Puedes llamarme Severus…-Murmuró Snape mientras se sacaba su túnica y se arremangaba la camisa.

Cuando la tina se lleno, cogió la mano del chico, levantándolo. Le sacó la manta y luego le hizo una seña para que se metiera a la tina.

-Siéntate…-Murmuró Severus. ¡No podía creer aquello!, ¡Albus lo tenía cuidando de un niño con el que era… blando!… El chico se sentó, pero no como esperaba Severus. Estaba de cuclillas… Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dio un leve empujón en el hombro para que el chico se sentara.

-¡Hey!.-Gruñó Scar cuando se vio tapado por el agua tibia. El agua nunca se había sentido tan bien. Notó como Severus se echaba un extraño líquido en la mano.

-Cierra los ojos.-El chico le obedeció. Sintió como las manos de Snape se posaron en su cabello y comenzaron a masajearlo. Algo parecido a un ronroneó salió de sus labios. Las ágiles manos de Snape se movían en su cabello, deshaciendo nudos y limpiándolo.

-¡Por Merlín!.-Dijo Severus.-¿Cómo es que tienes sangre en el cabello?.-Notó como Scar fruncía el ceño.

-Debe ser mío o de Simba… Nosotros pelear antes de yo caer a fuego… para luego ser rescatado de las hienas por el humano viejo.-Contó sin más Scar.

-Contén la respiración.-Scar sintió como Severus le tapaba la nariz para luego hundirlo en el agua. Cuando emergió su cabello estaba libre del shampoo y se le pegaba en la cara, Snape comprendió que habría que cortar un poco ese cabello.-Puedes abrir los ojos.-Scar hizo lo que Severus le dijo. Vio como Snape tenía una extraña cosa amarilla entre sus dedos.-El brazo…

Scar supo que se refería a lo que había sido su pata, así que se lo paso. El agua se sentía realmente bien… Sintió como Severus le pasaba algo por el brazo e iba dejando espuma…

Después de un rato, en que Severus había dejado enjabonado a Scar, vació la bañera y con la ducha termino de sacarle la espuma y la mugre del cuerpo. ¡Listo!, el muchacho estaba mucho más decente que antes.

Con unas toallas comenzó a secar al niño. Cuando termino de secarle el cabello notó como este quedaba desordenado… le llegaba al menos a la mitad de la espalda…

-Iré a buscarte algo de ropa…-Severus salió de la habitación. Cogió un pantalón de él y una camisa, para transformarlos en un pijama verde obscuro. Volvió al baño y ayudó a Scar a ponerse el pijama…

-Severus…-Escuchó como niño decía su nombre nervioso, él terminaba de abrocharle los botones.-Quiero orinar.-Severus gimió de desesperación. ¡Albus se las pagaría!.

Después de un MUY bochornoso rato, en que estuvo EXPLICANDOLE al chico como ir al baño… ahora estaba sentado en la butaca que había en su cuarto, bebiendo un vaso de wisky de fuego, observando como el chico dormía placidamente en su cama…

Suspiró pesadamente, serían unos días difíciles.

~ o ~

Sintió como algo peludo lo abrazaba… ¡Momento!, ¿algo peludo?. Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver dormido al lado de él a un león, el cual era de un pelaje café obscuro con una melena negra. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo… hasta que notó la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del león.

-Scar…-Intentó mover la pesada pata del animal fuera de su estómago. El león soltó un gruñido… para ir lentamente abriendo sus ojos verdes. Notó como se desperezaba y daba un largo bostezo. Severus sacó su varita y le apuntó al león a su lado.-**Animago Revelum…**-Observó como el león pasaba a ser ese niño con el que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasar?.-Preguntó confundido Scar… Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberemos enseñarte como transformarte en león a tu voluntad. No quiero encontrarme con un león siempre que tenga que despertarte.-Dijo Snape levantándose de la cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado… y vio unas marcas de garra en su estómago. ¡El crió lo había rasguñado!.

Después de tener que vestir a Scar… y esperar a que el niño saliera del baño, ya que no quería volver a pasar la vergüenza, le enseño como cepillarse los dientes. Lo peino con una cola, para que el niño no pareciera tan salvaje. Después fue con Madame Poppy para curarse las heridas en el estómago.

-¡Severus!.-Dijo escandalizada la mujer al ver las garras marcadas en el estómago del maestro de pociones.-¿Qué sucedió?...

-Dormí con un león…-Cortó como toda explicación Snape. Scar miraba como esa humana le aplicaba extrañas cosas en el estómago a Severus. Se sentía culpable, es decir, él le había causado aquellas heridas al humano que lo ayudaba. En ese momento la humana posó su atención en él. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía esa humana para mirarlo con una sonrisa?, él era un príncipe.

-¿Quién es el niño?.-Preguntó Poppy, no recordaba haber visto al niño antes.

-Yo Scar.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Poppy, le dio una sonrisa y siguió vendando el estómago de Severus.

-Con eso deberás estar.-Dijo Poppy. Severus se levantó de la camilla e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Poppy.

-Vamos Scar.-Severus cogió la mano del niño, el mocoso aún no se acostumbrara bien a caminar y a veces perdía el equilibrio. Ambos salieron de la enfermería para ir en dirección al despacho de Albus.

Cuando entraron vieron al anciano con su fénix junto a él. Albus les sonrió y luego tomó asiento, les hizo una seña para que se sentaran y los dos obedecieron.

-¿Cómo va todo Severus?.-Preguntó Albus, mirando a Scar, que iba con el cabello sujeto. Vestía con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de la misma tonalidad.

-Scar aprende rápidamente…-Aquello era cierto, se había sorprendido al ver como el niño aprendía rápidamente todo lo que le decía.-El único problema es con su transformación en león, yo no soy un animago… así que no podría explicarle eso.

-Supongo que de eso deberá encargarse Minerva…-Albus observó al muchacho de ojos verdes, esos ojos que decían que había visto tanto en su corta vida… bueno, en su corta vida como humano… ya que como león ya era un león adulto.-¿Qué tal tu primera noche?.

-Bañarme… nunca ser bañado así. Madre siempre dar los baños de otra manera… Aprender usar el baño y cepillarse los diente…-Dijo recordando todo lo que Severus le había enseñado.

-Hoy iremos a comprar su ropa…-Suspiro Severus, genial, el frío profesor de pociones sería visto caminando por ahí con un niño de la mano…

-Severus, ¿Puedes enseñarle a Scar a leer y a escribir?... quiero que este año ingrese a Hogwarts.-Dijo el director mirándolo. Snape frunció el ceño, primero tenía que cuidar al mocoso, después hacer la poción para el lobo… ¡Ahora enseñarle al mocoso a leer y a escribir!.

-Está bien…-Suspiro Severus… serían unas largas "vacaciones".

~ o ~

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Scar había llegado al castillo. El muchacho aprendía rápidamente. Su transformación en animago fue la primera cosa que perfecciono, Minerva se había sorprendido al saber que el pequeño había hecho su primera transformación cuando apenas tenía un año… para mantenerla durante nueve años.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue a leer. Severus opto por primero comprarle cuentos infantiles, ya que pensó que sería más fácil para el mocoso. Se había sorprendido con la rapidez que Scar aprendió a leer. Lo único que al mocoso le costaba era escribir… Sabía leer, pero Snape no comprendía porque le costaba tanto escribir.

-No estoy acostumbrado a usar mis patas para otra cosa que no caminar o atacar.-Dijo Scar, su modo de hablar había mejorado mucho, casi no cometía errores al hablar. Vio como Severus perdía poco a poco su paciencia al ver que él no podía escribir. ¡Pero él tenía que lograr escribir!, Por algo era Scar. Cogió el lápiz y escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Déjame ver que escribes…-Dijo Severus después de unos minutos viendo como Scar escribía. El muchacho le tendió el papel y el leyó…

"**Sarabi… Nala… Serafina… Simba… Mufasa, perdón…"**

Severus vio el Scar agachaba la cabeza y su largo cabello le cubría el rostro. Había decidido no cortárselo, ya que el mocoso le había dicho que esa era su preciada melena…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?.-Preguntó de pronto Severus, sentándose al lado de Scar, estaban en el despacho de Severus, así que nadie más podía oírlos.

-Serafina… fue una leona que siempre… me tuvo estima, pero yo la rechace muchas veces… Sarabi… fue la esposa de mi hermano, antes de que comenzara la lucha con Simba la golpee y la culpe de todo… Nala era una pequeña… quise que ella fuera mi reina… Simba es mi sobrino… y…-Severus vio sorprendido como en los ojos de Scar comenzaban a formarse lágrimas, el mocoso no había llorado desde que se entero de que era humano.-Mufasa era mi hermano… ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Quería poder! ¡Quería ser rey!... Maté a Mufasa y culpe a Simba, el pobre cachorro estuvo perdido durante mucho tiempo… con la culpa en su ser… ¡yo no vi eso! ¡Fui un tonto!.

Scar sintió como Severus lo abrazaba… el profesor nunca había hecho eso con él, pero… necesitaba a alguien. Scar enterró su rostro en el pecho de Severus y comenzó a llorar.

Por su parte Snape… veía cuan similar era… Él había hecho una estupidez por querer poder. Había entregado a su amada Lily a la muerte, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

-Yo también hice una estupidez, Scar… Entregue a la única mujer que he amado a su muerte, por querer poder… Ahora estoy intentando remediar algo… cuido a su hijo, pero él es la viva imagen de su padre, lo cual me fastidia demasiado.-Nunca había hablado de sus problemas con alguien, pero ahí estaba, hablándole a un niño.-Aún puedes hacer algo para remediar algo las cosas…

Scar asintió… se quedaron abrazados un tiempo más…

~ o ~

Debió llevar a Scar a comprar las cosas para el colegio. Fue odioso sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos. ¿Qué a caso nunca habían visto a un hombre de la mano de un niño?...

Primero compraron la ropa y los zapatos. Scar odiaba usar zapatos, pero debía hacerlo. Después fueron a comprar los libros para el colegio… y termino comprándole al mocoso un libro sobre la historia muggle y la historia mágica.

Scar le dijo que no necesitaba ningún animal, ya que él estaría en Hogwarts y no había nadie a quién escribir…

Cuando habían terminado todas las compras, incluida varita, Severus quedo detenido frente un puesto de periódicos con el ceño fruncido. Scar observó lo que Severus veía… y leyó en el periódico **"Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban"**…

**TBC. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>: El Profesor de defensa y un Patronum.

Scar estaba de pie a fuera del despacho de Albus. Severus estaba hablando con el director… y Scar aún no se atrevía a separarse mucho del humano que lo cuidaba.

Con su nariz olfateó y sintió un olor a lobo… mezclado con el olor a perro y a bosque. ¿Qué rayos?. Posó su vista en la larga escalera que iba ascendiendo y vio a un hombre, de ropas maltratadas. Su cabello era de un castaño claro. Sobré su boca había pelo… no tan larga como la del viejo humano, pero si tenía. Los ojos color chocolate se posaron en Scar.

-¿Quién eres, lobo?.-Gruñó Scar, en posición de defensa. Aún no se fiaba de nadie… ya que sabía perfectamente que la confianza podía destruir y matar a una persona que era ingenuo.

El hombre lo observó sorprendido, pero intentó poner una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeño?.-Preguntó acercándose a Scar, el cual soltó un gruñido y se echó para atrás. Él nunca había sido un león de pelear… pero si debía protegerse… estaba dispuesto a todo. Además que el hedor de ese hombre lo ponía nervioso.

-No me engañas, lobo. El olor esta impregnado en ti…-No quiso mencionar el olor a perro.

-Scar…-La puerta del despacho de Albus se abrió, dejando ver a Severus. El profesor de pociones poso su vista en el hombre, y frunció el ceño.-Lupin.

-Severus…-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Severus frunció el ceño. Sin más comenzó a caminar, cogiendo la mano de Scar, y guiándolo fuera de la vista de Lupin. El profesor, cuando considero que era una distancia donde nadie los escucharía, habló.

-¿Sentiste algo raro en él?.-Preguntó mirando a Scar.

-Tener olor a lobo… pero también tenía olor a perro, como si hace poco hubiera estado con uno… ¿Quién es?.-Scar vio como Severus suspiraba frustrado.

-Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Remus Lupin. Sentiste ese olor a lobo, porque es un hombre lobo.-Scar se asombro, había leído, porque le gustaba mucho leer, que los hombres lobos eran aquellos que se transformaban con la luna llena en lobos… y cuando estaban de esa manera podían matar incluso lo más amado.

-¿Por qué ir al despacho del anciano?.-Preguntó Scar. Vio como Severus se detenía frente a un aula… que estaba vacía. Le hizo una seña para entrar y él le obedeció.

-Este año abran dementores en Hogwarts, ya que el maldito de Black escapo de Azkaban… el ministerio los mando…-Severus dijo seriamente.

-¿Los Dementores son aquellos seres que chupan la energía de las otras personas por los malos recuerdos?.-Scar preguntó.

-Exactamente…-Dijo Severus… si en el castillo habían personas más calificadas para ser atacadas por los dementores… esos eran Potter y Scar…-Hay un hechizo para espantarlos, por lo general a los alumnos de sexto grado les cuesta trabajo… pero… debes aprenderlo…

-¿Expecto Patronum?.-Scar había leído libros, de hecho en eso gastaba su tiempo… ya que Severus no lo dejaba dormir, como hacía antes.

-Aja…-Dijo Snape. Sacó su varita… y murmuró el hechizo. Scar vio sorprendido como de la varita de Severus salió una cierva…-Para hacer el hechizo… debes pensar en un momento feliz de tu vida… y nombrar el hechizo… Inténtalo…

Scar sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Intentó pensar en algo alegre, pero nada venía a su mente… sólo escenas de sangre y de locura…

-No tengo nada alegre…-Murmuró Scar…

-Piensa cualquier cosa que te haya hecho feliz…-Severus estaba sorprendido, ¡Incluso él tenía unos pocos momentos felices que le ayudaban a invocar su patronum!.

Scar comenzó a pensar… ¿Cuándo había sido realmente feliz?...

_-¡Taka!.-Gritó un cachorro de león, su pelaje parecía oro…-¡Juguemos!._

_-¡Si!, Mufasa…-Los dos pequeños cachorros comenzaban a jugar y a rodar por la pradera. No notando el mundo que los rodeaba, sólo ellos dos. Dos hermanos…_

-Expecto… Patronum…-Murmuró suavemente Scar… notó como de su varita comenzaba a salir una luz blanca… que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma… hasta formar a un león adulto… hasta formar a…-Mufasa…

Scar estaba sorprendido. Frente a él estaba su hermano, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía él… antes de que Scar comenzara a alejarse cada vez más de su hermano…

Severus observó sorprendido como el chico realizaba el hechizo al primer intento… su primer hechizo… era de un alumno de sexto año. Vio como Scar se acercaba al león, estirando su mano para tocarlo…

-¿Por qué mi Patronum tiene esta forma?.-Preguntó en un suave murmullo.

-El Patronum representa lo más querido para uno… o lo que le da más confianza y seguridad… Mi Patronum es una cierva, porque el de Lily lo era…-Dicto como explicación Snape.

-Mufasa…-Scar estiró la mano, queriendo tocar al león, que le sonreía… pero antes de poder hacer algo… todo se fue a negro. Lo último que sintió fue un grito de Severus.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong> Un nuevo año escolar y la selección.

Scar estaba esperando junto a Minerva a los otros alumnos de primer año. El muchacho ya manejaba mejor la magia con su varita, no como aquél día en que hizo su Patronum y cayó inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

Ahora el Patronum era el hechizo que mejor se le daba, además también se le daba pociones. Por su olfato de león podía identificar cada especia, aún era algo torpe con sus patas, pero ya estaba mejorando en aquello.

-No me agrada que los dementores estén cerca.-Murmuró Scar, Minerva lo observó. El muchacho le agradaba, ya que era un gran animago… pero sabía que no quedaría en su casa… Tal vez un Ravenclaw, el muchacho parecía siempre querer saber todo lo que lo rodeaba. Tal vez porque vivió apartado del mundo durante nueve años.

-Son las órdenes del ministerio. Albus se opuso, pero no hubo nada que pudo hacer.-Le contestó Minerva. El muchacho miraba con seriedad, en sus ojos verdes, las escaleras, por las cuales deberían llegar los alumnos. Observó la cicatriz en el ojo del muchacho, muchas veces había estado tentada a preguntar, pero no se atrevía.

-El viejo debería haberse negado. Un director es quién manda en su escuela, como un rey manda en su tierra.-Eso era lo otro que sorprendía a la maga. Scar siempre hablaba de reyes y de derechos reales. Nunca le dijeron nada sobre Scar, únicamente le pidieron ayuda para que el muchacho aprendiera bien su transformación.

Antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo, los alumnos llegaron. Los muchachos iban como siempre, sorprendidos por el castillo.

Dio su discurso de todos los años y luego les dijo que esperaran. Salió de la habitación dejando solo a los primeros años.

Scar miraba a su alrededor. Todos parecían ansiosos. Lo olía en el aire… Cerró sus ojos. Un gruñido de frustración quiso escapar de sus labios. Cachorros, que nunca habían vivido nada…

Con sus oídos, que aún seguían siendo más potentes que el de un humano normal, escuchó como algunos cachorros murmuraba acerca de su cicatriz. ¿No tenían nada más de qué hablar?, pensó molesto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo… Minerva entró nuevamente y le hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Scar comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Iba siguiendo a Minerva, a él no lo sorprendía el gran comedor, puesto que los últimos meses había comido y vivido en Hogwarts, no conocía otro lugar. Al principió le había costado usar los cubiertos, pero Severus lo obligó a usarlos bien.

Lo otro era la comida, ¡nunca había comido cosas tan deliciosas!... siempre carne de antílope… cruda. Pero la comida cocida, dorada y caliente era mucho mejor.

Se detuvo cuando vio que Minerva detenía su paso frente a un taburete, donde estaba el sombrero, el cual canto una canción. Scar simplemente la ignoro, con su mirada recorrió la mesa de los profesores y se encontró con la obscura mirada de Severus.

-Los iré llamando por sus nombres. Cuando lo hagan deben venir y ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, que les dirá cual es su casa.-La voz de Minerva sacó a Scar de sus pensamientos. Vio como la humana fue llamando a todos los alumnos.-Scar Makara.

Scar reacciono y camino hacía el taburete. El viejo le había explicado que ahí se usaba el apellido, lo cual era como un segundo nombre que se usaba formalmente y era transferido de un padre a su hijo.

Se sentó y Minerva puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-_Vaya…__**-**_Scar se sorprendió al sentir una voz en su mente.-_Oh muchacho, no te asustes… únicamente estoy aquí para ver en cual casa quedarías… Te gusta tener el conocimiento, pero eres muy astuto… llegarías a ser cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieres…_

_-Cállate…-_Pensó Scar. Severus vio como el rostro del muchacho se ensombrecía, ¿qué rayos le estaba hablando ese estúpido sombrero?._-No te importa que es lo que yo haga… sólo tienes que ponerme en un lugar…_

_-Mi querido muchacho, el lugar que más viene contigo es…_** SLYTHERINE!.-**Gritó el sombrero. Minerva le sacó el sombrero y Scar camino hacía la mesa verde. Sin más se sentó.

Aquél estúpido trapo le había traído malos recuerdos… ¡Sabía que su hermano estaba muerto por su culpa, pero eso no significaba que cualquiera pudiera decírselo!.

El apetito se le fue y se levantó de la mesa, sin importarle las miradas sobre él. Camino hasta la puerta del gran comedor, cuando Albus hablaba algo sobre los dementores…

Cuando la puerta del gran comedor se cerró tras él comenzó a correr a las mazmorras, al único lugar en que se sentía seguro. Llegó frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Severus y murmuro la contraseña para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se tiró a la cama que había estado compartiendo con el maestro durante esos meses…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Dejando entrar a Severus, el cual suspiro pesadamente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Extendió una mano y acarició el cabello del muchacho, el cual estaba peinado en una cola.

-¿Qué paso?...-Preguntó al ver que Scar no pensaba hablar.

-Ese trapo estúpido se metió en mi mente… no me gusta eso. No me gusta que todo el mundo se entere de que soy un sucio asesino que mató a su hermano…-Murmuró Scar. Severus lo miró durante un momento, sería bueno enseñarle Oclumancia al muchacho… además, así estaría seguro de cualquiera que quisiera leerle la mente.-No quiero irme de aquí… esos cachorros son estúpidos. Creen en un mundo de felicidad…

Severus suspiro. Esperaba que algo así pasara. Scar no se separaba de él casi nunca, era como si el muchacho temiera que al dejarlo solo… todo sería un sueño… y que despertaría siendo devorado por hienas.

-Hablaremos con Albus, deberás ir a clases, pero puedes quedarte aquí…-Chasqueó sus dedos y en la habitación apareció un elfo domestico.

-¿El señor Snape desea algo, señor?.-Preguntó el pequeño elfo.

-Sí, por favor trae las cosas del señor Scar Makara, todas sus cosas, su baúl y sus libros.-El pequeño elfo desapareció en un puf…-Vamos, ve al baño para que después te duermas. Mañana será un largo día.

Scar le obedeció y se levantó de la cama. El elfo se apareció con todas las cosas en la habitación. Severus las acomodó, con magia, y dejó el pijama del niño sobre la cama.

-Scar, iré a hablar con los alumnos nuevos de la casa… y luego estaré en ronda. Duérmete.-El niño simplemente le gritó un "esta bien" desde el baño. Severus suspiró pesadamente cuando salió de su alcoba. Sería un largo año, considerando que Black aún andaba suelto, tenía que cuidar a Potter, Lupin rondaba por el castillo… y además que tenía a un niño que no se separaba de él…

Definitivamente… sería un largo año.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>Clases y enemigos.

Estaba desayunando en el gran comedor, ese sería su primer día de clases. No quería, pero Severus le había dicho que sería lo mejor. Estaba comiéndose una tostada, cuando frente a él se sentó un cachorro de cabello rubio. Al lado de él había dos gorilas.

-Anoche no te vi con los alumnos de primero.-Dijo el cachorro rubio.-Soy Draco Malfoy y…

-Sea lo que sea que quieres, la respuesta es no.-Dijo Scar sin prestar mayor importancia a ese cachorro arrogante. Siguió comiendo de su tostada.

-¿No sabes quién soy?, ¡Soy un Malfoy!. Mi papá trabaja en el ministerio y…-Malfoy fue interrumpido por un pequeño rugido de Scar, que llamó la atención de los demás sentados en la mesa.

-Un cachorro como tú, que nunca se ha ensuciado las garras con sangre y que sólo se escuda tras su padre… no eres nada útil.-Dijo Scar, mirándolo como miraba a las estúpidas hienas… con una mirada llena de superioridad.-Nunca me preocuparía por ti…-Sin más cogió su mochila y se levantó de la mesa. Los Slytherine a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos, ¡nadie le decía que no a Malfoy!.

Scar camino hasta salir del comedor. Observó el reloj de bolsillo, que le había dado el viejo y que Severus le había enseñado como funcionaba. Aún faltaba una hora para su primera clase… transformación.

Sin nada más que hacer, fue a la biblioteca. El estúpido cachorro no lo había dejado comer tranquilo. Quería transformarse en león, pero Severus le había prohibido eso. Aún no entendía por qué hacía lo que Severus le mandaba… pero… veía al humano como un padre… como lo que nunca sintió con su padre… ya que él siempre estuvo preocupado de Mufasa…

Llegó a la biblioteca y saludo a la hembra con su pata. Se fue a una de las mesas más apartadas, que daba de vista al lago… Cuando llegó a la mesa se sorprendió al ver ahí a una cachorra. Su melena era abultada y de un color castaño. Sin más opción, ya que a él le gustaba sentarse ahí, se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?.-Hermione alzó su vista y vio frente a ella a un muchacho, sería de primer año. Llevaba su túnica ordenada y su mochila colgando de su hombro. Sus ojos eran de color verde… y una cicatriz surcaba su ojo izquierdo. Su piel era morena… y su cabello era negro y largo, iba sujetó en una cola…-¿Puedo?...

Scar se estaba impacientando. Severus le había dicho que debía comportarse con las hembras y ser gentil…

-Eres un Slytherine…-Dijo la hembra… como respuesta a todo. Scar frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?...

-¿Y tu punto es?... escucha, ya tuve suficiente por hoy con el cachorro idiota que se cree el centro del universo, sólo te pregunte si podía sentarme, pero mejor me iré antes de que Minerva me gruña…-Sin más se dio vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. ¡Todos lo mocosos eran unos idiotas!.

Fue caminando hacía el aula de transformación. ¿Cuál era el punto de ser humano si los cachorros eran tan estúpidos?... Suspiró con frustración… Entró al aula y vio a Minerva sentada en su escritorio, arreglando las últimas cosas para la clase.

-Señor Makara…

-Scar.-Dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a Minerva.-El viejo me nombro Makara, pero mi nombre ser Scar.-Aún tenía ciertos problemas para hablar, pero en muy lejanas ocasiones.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Scar?.-Preguntó Minerva sonriéndole calidamente. El muchacho soltó un bufido y se acerco al escritorio. Minerva era una de las pocas personas en que Scar confiaba…

-Estaba comiendo cuando un cachorro tonto se me presento y me habló de su padre… Después fui a la biblioteca a leer un rato, cuando una hembra de una gran melena y ojos castaños estaba en la mesa que siempre uso… entonces, como Severus me dijo, le pregunte si me podía sentar… y como respuesta me dijo que era un Slytherine…-Termino de hablar Scar.

Minerva lo miraba, supuso que el "cachorro" sería Malfoy… y la hembra sería la señorita Granger, ya que era la única que a esas horas estaría en la biblioteca. Suspiro pesadamente, tendría que hablar con Granger para que le pusiera obstáculos al muchacho, que se veía que le costaba relacionarse con los demás.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera noche en la casa de Slytherine?.-Preguntó Minerva, intentado cambiar el tema.

-Dormir con Severus… no quiero estar ahí, con esos cachorros.-No quería admitir que se sentía inseguro… pero… tampoco le iba a mentir…-No sentirme cómodo… con personas que no conozco.

-¿Dormiste en el cuarto de Severus?.-Preguntó Minerva y Scar únicamente asintió. La maga vio como el pequeño confiaba ciegamente en Severus, lo mismo que hacía Albus.

-Severus es algo gruñón, pero es un buen macho…-Dijo como si nada Scar…-¿Puedo leer aquí?.-Minerva asintió y Scar se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila… de su mochila sacó un libro de animales y comenzó a leer hasta que la clase comenzó.

~ o ~

-¿Algún nuevo Slytherine engreído?.-Preguntó Ron mientras tragaba su comida, ya era hora del almuerzo y estaban hablando sobre los nuevos alumnos.

-Aquel chico que anoche salió del gran comedor después de la selección.-Comentó Hermione.-Hoy me preguntó si se podía sentar conmigo en la biblioteca… lo cual me pareció extraño de un Slytherine, pero el chico me comento algo de un cachorro… y luego se marcho…

-Seguramente quería molestarte, Mione.-Dijo Harry comiendo su almuerzo. Nada bueno resultaba de un Slytherine, según pensaba Harry.

-No digas cosas que no son, cachorro.-El trío dorado se sorprendió con la voz a sus espaldas. Se voltearon y vieron al muchacho de la cicatriz que los miraba con el ceño fruncido. A su lado estaba Minerva mirándolos seriamente.-Minerva, iré a dormir un rato.-Sin más el muchacho se volteó y salió del gran comedor.

¡Su primer día estaba siendo un fiasco!... No se dirigió a las mazmorras a dormir, como le había dicho a Minerva… salió del castillo, a los jardines. Aún faltaba tiempo para su próxima clase, así que no le importo.

Llegó a la orilla del lago y se sentó ahí. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó como todo a su alrededor se iba congelando… Sólo… notó algo raro cuando comenzó a tener malos recuerdos.

Sorprendido se voltio y vio tras él un dementor. Comenzó a pensar en su recuerdo feliz y sacó su varita.

-Expecto Patronum…-Murmuró suavemente y de su varita salió una luz blanca que se transformo en un león, en Mufasa… Su hermano espantó de un arañazo al dementor de él. La criatura salió volando a otro lado…

-¡Muchacho!.-Scar se volteó a observar a un hombre de cabello largo y sucio. Sus vestimentas estaban todas destrozadas… y el hombre olía a perro… fue lo último que pensó Scar antes de caer inconciente…

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong> Entre lobos y prisioneros.

Habían pasado varios meses desde el primer día de escuela de Scar. Al muchacho le habían dicho que cuando se desmayo el profesor Lupin lo había encontrado tirado… él no quiso entrar en discusión, porque sabía que el lobo tenía algo que ver con ese macho que tenía olor a perro.

La casa de Gryffindor había sido destruida, por lo cual los alumnos de Gryffindor debieron dormir en el gran comedor.

Scar no había hecho amigos, como había supuesto Severus. El muchacho era muy reservado y muy inteligente para un niño que vivió como león durante nueve años. El chico tenía el conocimiento de un alumno de sexto.

Ese día Severus sabía algo… debía ir a la casa de los gritos. Cuando su ahijado había llegado con la nariz rota, por un puñetazo de la muchacha Granger, le había dicho que San Potter y sus amigos intentaban liberar al bicho ese…

Por algún extraño motivo Scar hablaba con ese animal, porque el niño, al haber vivido muchos años con animales ya era normal para él conversar con ellos. El muchacho se había deprimido cuando se había enterado de que el padre de Malfoy había interferido para que al animal lo matasen…

-Scar…-Dijo Severus mirando al muchacho de mirada esmeralda.-Esta noche, por ningún motivo salgas… además es luna llena… y tal vez el estúpido de Lupin olvide tomarse la poción…

-Pero… tú… sé que tramas algo, ¡No me trates como un niño, Severus!. Soy un león adulto.-Se tenso al sentir el fuerte agarre de Severus en sus hombros. El hombre lo miraba con enfado en sus ojos negros.

-Escúchame, puedes ser un león adulto, pero como humano a penas eres un mocoso. Esta noche no saldrás…-Sin más soltó a Scar y camino en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, dando un portazo al salir.

Scar miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Esperaría diez minutos e iría a ese pasadizo que estaba bajo el sauce boxeador. Sus instintos le decían que algo malo pasaría…

~ o ~

Vio como de la entrada del pasadizo salía el trío dorado, acompañados del lobo, del humano con olor a perro… y de la rata de cachorro pelirrojo… pero la rata estaba transformado en humano. ¿Por qué no notó que era un animago?...

¿Dónde estaba Severus?... sabía que había ido ahí… El gritó de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¡La luna estaba saliendo!.

Vio como la rata se transforma en animal y salía huyendo. El perro intento que el lobo bebiera algo, pero lo tiro lejos… ¡el trío estaba indefenso frente al lobo!... su corazón se oprimió cuando vio a Severus salir del pasadizo…

Sin pensarlo más se transformo en león. ¡No dejaría que dañaran a ese humano!. Saltó al lobo, junto con el perro. Pero el lobo los tiro a ambos lejos.

¡Maldición!, a él nunca se le había dado el combate… pero Severus… Su cuerpo choco con una roca y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Escuchó un aullido de lobo y vio como el que era su profesor salía corriendo. Sabía que su cuerpo aún era el de un león… poco a poco fue cayendo inconsciente…

~ o ~

Lupin los mataría, en su forma de lobo. ¿Dónde estaba el estúpido de Black para parar a su amigo?... Espero a que viniera el golpe. El trío estaba detrás de él, al menos Potter estaría seguro.

En eso sintió un rugido y su sangre se heló. Vio como un león de melena negra saltaba sobre Lupin al mismo tiempo que Black, como el perro que era, también saltaba sobre el lobo. Pero ambos fueron lanzados lejos… Vio como el cuerpo del león chocaba con una roca.

Sintió un aullido de lobo… Lupin salió en dirección al aullido. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió hacía el león, que estaba tendido en la hierva. Le importaba un carajo lo que pasara con Potter…

-Scar…-Murmuró suavemente cogiendo la cabeza del león. Aún respiraba, pero estaba inconciente.-Te dije que te quedaras en el castillo…-Murmuró suavemente.

-Profesor…-La voz de Granger lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del suelo y miró a la castaña.

-Granger, vigílelo…-Dijo refiriéndose al león. Se levantó y camino en dirección a la que se había ido Potter y Black… ahí los encontró a ambos inconcientes. Dio un suspiro e invocó un patronum. Le dio el mensaje… para Albus y luego levantó los dos cuerpos, con un hechizo, para llevarlos a donde estaba el resto.

Cuando llegó vio a Weasley aún tirado, con su cara de idiota, mirando el león. Granger estaba cerca de Scar, pero no lo suficiente. Dejó los dos cuerpos en el suelo y luego se acerco a Scar.

-¿Por qué un león nos protegió, señor?.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Snape, que veía al león en el suelo. Severus sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Hermione vio sorprendida como el león se transformaba en ese niño de primer año de Slytherine, ese niño que le había hablado el primer día de clases… ese niño los salvo.

Aparecieron en el lugar Albus con unos aurores. Severus lo miró y luego miró a Scar… Albus simplemente asintió. Severus tomó en brazos al inconciente muchacho y lo llevó al castillo.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong> No me agradezcan.

Después de una semana de los acontecimientos, Scar al fin había podido volver a sus clases. No es que no se hubiera recuperado rápido, sino es que Severus no lo dejaba salir de la habitación.

El profesor de pociones no lo había querido dejar en la enfermería. Así que bajo muchas protestas de Poppy al final había resultado como ganador Snape.

Fue al gran comedor. Iba un poco tarde, considerando que siempre iba temprano… pero se sorprendió al ser detenido por dos personas.

Una era Granger y el otro Potter… ¿Qué querían con él?. Intentó esquivarlos, pero la mano de Potter se puso en su hombro.

-No me toques…-Murmuró Scar mirando seriamente a Harry, el cual, sorprendido por la mirada fría del niño, lo soltó…-No se te ocurra volver a tocarme…-A Scar no le gustaba ser tocado, mucho menos por un mocoso.

-Makara noso…

-Scar.-Hermione se sorprendió al ser interrumpida por el chico de la cicatriz.-Mi nombre es Scar. Ahora debo ir a desayunar.

-Queríamos hablarte.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Son unos Gryffindor, no?... ¿No era que los de Gryffindor no pueden compartir una mesa con un Slytherine, por qué compartir una conversación?.-Dijo recordándole el primer día de clases a la chica.

-Gracias por salvarnos…-Dijo Harry, queriendo terminar la conversación.-Si tú no hubieras saltado hacía el profesor Lupin noso…

-Ustedes no me importaban, el lobo iba a atacar a Severus.

-Pero…

-No te conozco Potter.-Dijo Interrumpiendo a Harry.-Pero no me interesa hacerlo. Lo mismo para ti.-Dijo mirando a Hermione.-Quienes no le hablan a otros, por una rivalidad sin importancia, no merecen tiempo… y si quieren agradecer, agradézcanle a Severus. Sin él a su lado, podría haber visto la misma escena, pero no los hubiera defendido.

Sin más se marchó, dejando a los dos gryffindor ahí, confundidos por sus palabras. Aquellas que tal vez, años adelantes… se vuelvan a decir.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong> El demonio que revivió del infierno.

Estaba en su árbol, dibujando al que era el hijo de Kovu y Kiara, ¿quién diría que Simba ya era abuelo?, se preguntaba con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Las luces de los rayos eran su única fuente de luz, pero… con el resplandecer de uno vio una sombra proyectada en el árbol. Una silueta que pensó nunca más en ver. Se volteó para encontrar detrás de él a un león de melena negra y se unos afilados ojos verdes.

Iba a coger su bastón, para defenderse, pero la acción que hizo el león lo sorprendió.

-_**Accio**_bastón.-Observó sorprendido como su bastón iba hacía aquél león.

-Scar…-Escupió el nombre del león. Muchas desgracias habían pasado por ese demonio, cuando gobernó y cuando su _compañera_ quiso vengarse.

-Por… por favor… ayuda…-Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como ese cuerpo de león comenzaba a caer frente él, pero cuando llegó al suelo no era un león sino un humano… ¿Qué sucedía ahí?...

OoOoOoOo

Sentía su espalda en algo duro, algo que no parecía la cama a la que se había acostumbrado por unos años. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el calor de la sabana africana, mientras que a sus ojos llegaba la luz que se colaba por las ramas del árbol.

Era verdad… aquella noche había llegado donde Rafiki… donde ese viejo mono, convertido en león, pidiendo ayuda.

Se incorporó de la gruesa rama y vio dibujado en el tronco del árbol a unos leones… Así que ahí era donde el viejo mono los pintaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Scar?.-al sentir esa voz observó las ramas superiores del árbol, donde estaba sentado Rafiki.

-Han pasado años, mono…-Murmuró sin más Scar, intentando incorporarse, pero un dolor en su costado no se lo permitió. Verdad que el estúpido de Potter lo había atacado cuando Severus había huido del castillo después de haber cumplido con el plan que él y el viejo chiflado habían hecho.

-Pero parece que a los demonios no les afecta la edad, verdad Scar.-Dijo el mono lanzándole una fruta, que Scar cogió a duras penas. Sin más le pegó un mordisco.-¿Qué sucedió contigo, por qué eres humano?.

-Siempre he sido humano, mono… simplemente era una… criatura portadora de magia… creo que tú sabes perfectamente que Ahadí me recogió de un campamento humano cuando yo era un cachorro…-Scar vio como Rafiki asentía.

-Eso aún no responde a lo que sucedió contigo, supuestamente las hienas te habían comido…-Rafiki vio como el cuerpo de Scar se estremecía.

-Eso fue hace cuatro años, mono… "Cuatro de mis mejores años".-Pensó Scar… Había vivido en Hogwarts muchas cosas. A pesar de que tuvo que ayudar a Severus con el plan del viejo chiflado, que esperaba que ahora estuviera con los grandes reyes del pasado, había sentido el amor… Severus lo quería como un hijo y el anciano lo había tratado como a su nieto…-Todos tenemos segundas oportunidades, ¿no?

-Claro que si… pero tú mataste a tu hermano y…-Rafiki calló sorprendido al ver como de una rama, que Scar sujetaba, salía una luz blanca que se transformaba en…-Mufasa…

-Si yo no lo sintiera de verdad… no podría hacer esto…-Dijo Scar haciendo desaparecer su Patronum.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?.-Preguntó sorprendido Rafiki.

-Con Severus… un humano que me enseño todo lo que sé… pero que ahora esta en graves problemas…-Suspiró pesadamente.-Me pidió que volviera aquí, con ustedes… pero si vuelvo a la roca del rey, Simba me matara sin miramientos, con los humanos no puedo estar, me están buscando…-Aquello era algo que no entendía… ¡Los aurores lo andaban buscando para encarcelarlo por ser cómplice de Severus, mientras que los mortifagos querían encontrarlo para reclutarlo!.

-¿Volviste a querer tener el poder y mataste a inocentes?.-Preguntó Rafiki, pero un fuerte viento lo tomó desprevenido y casi lo boto de la rama en que estaba. Le pareció oír que ese viento le decía _"No lo trates así"_.

-No he vuelto a cometer los mismos errores, mono tonto…-Gruñó Scar. Lo último que necesitaba era que el mono comenzara a sermonearlo. Él no había querido regresar a la sabana africana, él era feliz en Hogwarts junto con Severus y el viejo, pero ese maldito loco, que era peor que él cuando quería poder, había destruido su poca felicidad…

-¿Qué harás, Scar?.-Preguntó Rafiki sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me quedare aquí un tiempo…-Suspiro Scar. Sacó una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo de su pantalón. Rafiki se sorprendió al ver como de aquella pequeña cosa sacaba una cosa cuadrada.

Por su parte Scar se acomodo en la rama del árbol y comenzó a leer el libro con hechizos y conjuros que le había dejado Severus, intentando concentrarse únicamente en las palabras del libro, en nada más…

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong> Pesadillas… ¿Llegó la hora de luchar?

Tenía sangre en sus manos, pero… ¿de quién era esa sangre?. Observó a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación muy descuidada. Algo parecido a un bulto, que estaba tirado en el suelo, llamó su atención.

Lentamente se acercó a él, pero al estar más cerca descubrió algo que hizo que su sangre se helase, aquello no era un bulto, aquello… era…

-Se-Se-Severus…-Intentó acercarse al cuerpo del hombre, el cual estaba desangrándose en el piso, pero unos ojos brillantes y un leve ruido hicieron que se detuviese, frente a él había una serpientes, que mediría más de dos metros.-¿Qué le hiciste?...

-Lo mismo que te haré a ti… mocoso insolente…-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la serpiente se tiro a morderlo.

-¡NO!.-Gritó abriendo los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la rama, sobre la cual dormía.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?.-Rafiki se colocó frente a él.-¡Por los grandes reyes del pasado, estoy seguro que despertaste a todo el reino!.-El mono observó como Scar, transformado en humano, estaba pálido y jadeaba. Ya habían pasado ocho lunas llenas desde que Scar se apareció pidiéndole "ayuda".

Por su parte Scar tenía la vista perdida. Desde hace días que estaba teniendo aquél sueño… ese donde encontraba a Severus muriendo a causa de la mordedura de la serpiente…

-Mono… ¿los sueños nos quieren advertir algo?.-Rafiki lo observó, es verdad que no se llevaba muy bien con ese ser, pero desde que se había aparecido en su árbol, su vida se había vuelto más interesante. Scar había cambiado mucho, incluso pensaba que podía ver rastro de Taka en él… ¡Incluso le había enseñado cosas de los humanos y a leer esos escritos que traía!.

-Estamos un árbol viejo, que ha vivido y visto muchas cosas, los árboles tienen sabiduría que nadie creería… además, descansamos nuestros cuerpos siendo observados y protegidos por lo grandes reyes del pasado, tal vez ellos te quieren decir algo…-Rafiki se subió a una de las ramas y sacó una fruta, para tendérsela a Scar.-Vamos, come algo…

Scar cogió la fruta mientras pensaba, si su sueño de verdad le quería decir algo…

-Mono… ¿Dónde hay hierbas para las mordeduras de serpientes?...-Preguntó dando una mascada a la fruta y mirando al viejo mono.

-Esas hierbas están en los limites de las tierras, por esa razón… algunos animales prefieren morir antes de buscarlas, porque no quieren dejar el reino.-Rafiki observó como Scar volvía acomodarse en la rama.

-Quiero que me acompañes a buscar muchas hierbas… por favor.-Rafiki se sorprendió al escuchar esas últimas palabras de la boca de Scar, pero sólo le sonrió.

-Claro, debes seguir al viejo Rafiki, él conoce el camino…

**OoOoOoOo**

Había sido un arduo camino en busca de las hierbas, pero estaba seguro de que valdrían la pena. Estaba sentado en una de las ramas más gruesas del árbol, con un pequeño caldero frente a él.

Era verdad que no sabía hacer antídotos, pero antes de huir de Hogwarts se había llevado con él varios antídotos de Severus. Tal vez si mezclaba los antídotos junto con las hierbas haría un antídoto lo suficientemente bueno.

-¡RAFIKI!.-Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz, con cuidado miró hacía el suelo y lo que vio hizo que su sangre se helase. Ahí había un león de gran melena café. Aquél león era la viva imagen de su hermano…

-¡Simba, muchacho!.-Escuchó la voz de Rafiki en una rama cerca de la cual estaba él.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Nala y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, hace mucho tiempo que no ibas a la roca del rey, además me informaron que te vieron un extraño león.-Scar maldijo su suerte. Había olvidado ese afán de los reyes por querer saber cada cosa que sucedía en el reino.

-¡Je!, tú no debes preocuparte por Rafiki, me encuentro bien, sólo no había tenido tiempo de ir.-El mono estaba conciente de que Scar estaba escuchando todo.-Pero vamos, quiero ver como esta el hijo de Kiara, seguramente es travieso al igual que ustedes dos. Deja ir por mi bastón.-Antes de que Simba pudiera contestarle Rafiki fue a la rama en que estaba Scar.

-No pensé que vendría… Dios, es igual a Mufasa…-Sus ojos esmeralda veían el caldero frente a él, sabía que no era el momento de entrar en una crisis, como a las que entraba muy a menudo cuando era rey.

-Tú sólo quédate aquí, intentare volver lo más rápido que pueda…-Rafiki iba a bajar del árbol, pero la mano de Scar en su hombro lo detuvo.-¿Qué pasa?...

-**Accio** bastón…-El bastón llego a manos de Scar y se lo entrego a Rafiki.-Venías por él…

-Hehe… cuídate.-Sin más el mono bajo del árbol. Scar pudo ver como su sobrino y Rafiki se iban caminando hacía la roca del rey…

**OoOoOoOo**

Cuando termino de hacer su antídoto, lo guardo en un pequeño vial. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si funcionaría. Aquél día, cuando Rafiki se fue con Simba, él se apareció en un pequeño pueblo, que estaba a las afueras de las tierras del reino, pero no por la parte por la cual estaba el cementerio de elefantes, sino por otra.

En el poblado logró encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma y compró diversas hierbas para venenos. No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, únicamente debía confiar.

Estaba ahí, observando las estrellas, desde unas de las ramas, él viento movía suavemente su cabello, él cual estaba suelto.

En los últimos años había crecido mucho, aún no era tan alto como Severus, pero pronto lo alcanzaría. Su cabello le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, nunca se lo había querido cortar, y Severus no lo obligo a hacerlo. Seguía siendo delgado, su contextura era aquella, pero no le importaba, ya que había aprendido a defenderse con su magia.

-¿Lo sientes, no?.-No se había dado cuenta cuando Rafiki se había sentado al lado de él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Esa sensación de que de algún lugar me están llamando?, sí, lo siento, es la hora de que me marche.-Scar sujetó su cabello y lo amarro en una coleta. Se levantó de la rama, asegurándose de guardar su varita y el antídoto en su chaqueta.-No sé si vuelva, mono, así que no me esperes.

-Scar, ya moriste una vez… no creo que mueras de nuevo, muchacho…-Dijo Rafiki. Scar lo miró, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y desapareciendo del lugar.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: <strong>No me dejes…

Se apareció cerca del sauce boxeador. Cuando pudo moverse bien se metió por aquel pasadizo que Severus le había enseñado una vez. Estar en ese lugar no le agradaba, así que se apresuró, ya que afuera de aquél pasadizo fue cuando casi perdió a Severus a manos de Lupin.

Le hubiera gustado tener una capa de invisibilidad, como Potter, pero no la tenía. Optó por lo más simple, se transformo en león, de esa manera podía ser más sigiloso en aquella casa vieja.

Olfateó el aire y se sorprendió al oler a Potter y sus amigos. Sigilosamente fue caminando, pero escuchó la voz, esa silbante voz de una serpiente. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo, entre los escombros de la casa, era una suerte que su melena fuera tan negra, ya que en aquella obscuridad podía esconderse mejor.

Vio pasar una silueta, que iba hablando con la serpiente que colgaba de sus hombros, iba felicitándola de algo, según lo que pudo escuchar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo había pasado fue a la habitación, de la cual había sentido el olor de Potter.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos, pero… hubo un olor metálico en el aire, un olor…

-Mierda…-Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo en humano y entró corriendo a la habitación. Se quedo paralizado al ver que era la habitación de su sueño, ese sueño que muchas veces lo despertó haciéndolo gritar.

Su vista se posó en el trío dorado, que estaba al lado de un cuerpo… el cuerpo de Severus.

-Sca…-Harry no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Scar lo sacó del lado de Severus. El muchacho cortó un pedazo de tela de la túnica de Severus y se la puso en el cuello, intentado detener el sangrado.

-Granger…-Posó sus ojos en los de la muchacha.-¿Puedes cerrar la herida?...-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando con la muchacha sintió como Weasly lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo apartaba de Severus.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?.-Preguntó el muchacho cogiéndolo del cuello de su chaqueta, pero Scar no lo observaba. Claro que no, porque él observaba el cuerpo de Severus, que cada vez se iba poniendo más pálido.

-Ron, déjalo.-Harry intentaba separar a su amigo del muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Estás loco, Harry?, sí lo dejamos irá con su señor y le dirá que estamos a…-Ron fue silenciado por un puñetazo que Scar le dio en su pómulo.

-¡CÁLLATE!, ¡MALDITOS HUMANOS QUE NO SABEN NADA!.-Estaba molesto… estaba dejando salir ese lado que no quería, ese lado sediento de sangre. Miró a Hermione, que seguía de pie al lado del cuerpo de Severus.-¡CIERRALE LA MALDITA HERIDA!.

La castaña dudo unos segundos, pero hizo lo que el muchacho le dijo. Se arrodillo al lado de su ex maestro y con su varita mormuro un hechizo sanador, haciendo que la herida de su cuello, por la cual brotaba la sangre, se cerrara.

-No servirá de nada, Nagini lo mordió…

-Cállate Potter, no soy idiota. Ustedes ya vieron, Voldemort lo mató para obtener esa estúpida vara…-Él sabía todo, sabía todo el maldito plan… el por qué de la muerte de Dumbledore, las reliquias, los horrocrux, él sabía cada detalle.-Lárguense. Vayan a su estúpida batalla…

-Nos dio sus recuerdos…-Hermione dijo quedamente mirando a Scar, el cual se había arrodillado al lado del cuerpo del ex profesor de pociones.

-¿Sí?... pues, sepan usarlos, humanos, ustedes nunca confiaron en él…-El trío dorado no sabía que decir.-Largo…-¿Qué más, a parte de obedecerlo, podían hacer?. Salieron de esa habitación, de la casa de los gritos.

Cuando se quedó solo con Severus, sacó el antídoto, dándoselo a beber.

-Vamos…-Dijo cuando apoyo el vial sobre los fríos labios de Severus, podía sentir como la vida abandonaba ese cuerpo, pero no quería dejarlo ir…-Sé que no soy bueno haciendo antídotos, pero bébelo…-Cuando se aseguro de que vial estuviera vació apoyo la cabeza de Severus en sus piernas.-Vamos… me prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre…

Aún recordaba ese día, ese día en que había intentado quitarse la vida… porque no tenía nada y, además, estaba entrando en una de sus crisis. Severus lo descubrió justo cuando estaba a punto de beber el veneno.

Recordaba como Severus se había enfadado con él por eso, por querer dejar de vivir… él le había dicho que no tenía a nadie para vivir, no tenía nada… y en ese momento Severus le había prometido que estaría con él.

-No me dejes… prometiste que estarías conmigo, ¡maldición!, ¡dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado!...-Intentaba serenarse… pero no podía hacerlo, ya que sentía como a cada minuto la magia abandonaba el cuerpo de Severus…-Tú lo prometiste, papá…

-¿Has aprendido, Taka?.-Esa voz… alzó su vista y frente a él había un león dorado.-Esto es lo que sintió Simba, cuando yo ya no estuve ahí para él…

-Je…-Scar miró a aquel león frente a él mientras sujetaba una de las frías manos de Severus.-Ya… enloquecí completamente… ¿no?... te estoy viendo… y ni siquiera te he invocado…

-Taka… aprendiste a vivir nuevamente, aprendiste a querer a alguien como nunca lo hiciste con nuestro padre…

-Él no era mi padre, nunca se preocupo por mí, como lo hizo Severus…-Lo interrumpió Scar, mirando el rostro del profesor.-¿Viniste a darme mi lección?...

-Siempre tan apresurado, Taka…-Suspiro el león frente a él.-Además, ¿no puedes confiar en las cosas que haces?... si notas… la magia sigue en él, su vida aún no se extingue… sigue vivo… tu antídoto lo esta ayudando…

-¿Qué?...-Dejó con cuidado la cabeza de Severus en el suelo, para después apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, ahí estaba ese lento palpitar…

¡Quiso saltar de alegría por aquello!, pero debía controlarse, no debía apresurar las cosas, debía llevarse a Severus de aquél lugar…

-Buena suerte Taka…-Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y se volteó a ver a su hermano, pero ahí ya no había nada… Sin más tomo a Severus del brazo y se desapareció, debía llevarlo al lugar más seguro que pudiera…

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong> He lives in you… Potter.

Iba corriendo junto con sus amigos hacia el castillo… Se sentía mal dejando a Scar con el cadáver de Snape. A pesar de todo no tenía nada en contra del Slytherine… es más incluso… una vez Scar lo había ayudado a él… cuando había perdido a Sirius.

(…)

Era de noche y estaba sentado al lado del lago. Había perdido lo último de familia que le quedaba, había perdido a Sirius, a su padrino… ¡Aquél ser le había quitado todo en su vida!.

-Potter…-Esa voz lo sorprendió, se volteó con su varita lista para atacar, y vio a ese chico de Slytherine, que nunca se despegaba de Snape. En los últimos dos años el muchacho había llegado a ser tan alto como él.

-¿Qué quieres, Scar?.-Vio como la luna alumbraba los fríos ojos esmeraldas del muchacho.-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?...

-¿Sabes una cosa Potter?... aunque parezca extraño, sé como te sientes…-Sin más se sentó al lado de Harry, mirando hacía las estrellas.-¿Ves el cielo estrellado?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Scar?, no tengo ánimos para soportar a un Slytherine.-Gruñó Harry, ¿es qué acaso no lo podían dejar solo con su dolor?, él era el responsable de la muerte de Sirius… aunque no quisiera decirlo… sí él le hubiera hecho caso a Snape, nunca hubiera ido al ministerio esa noche, no hubiera caído en esa trampa.

-Los antiguos reyes del pasado viven ahí… cuando mueren… ellos se vuelven estrellas… nos cuidan desde ahí, Potter…-Vio como el muchacho gruñía por sus palabras y comenzaba a levantarse, para marcharse.-¡Espera!...

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Makara?.-Sus ojos esmeraldas se enfrentaron a los de Scar… ¿qué más quería el Slytherine de él?.

-No hay un monte muy grande… Potter… además… él vive en ti…-Dijo Scar mirando su reflejo en el agua… el cual comenzó lentamente a cambiar, para volverse el reflejo de la que fue su madre… para volverse Uru. Aquella leona que lo cuido como su verdadero cachorro…

-¡Déjame en paz, Makara!.-Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Scar lo cogió fuertemente del brazo, botándolo y posicionándose arriba de él, para que no pudiera moverse.

-Mira tú reflejo, Potter…-Dijo Scar mientras tenía el brazo de Harry doblado, para inmovilizar al muchacho. No entendía porque hacía aquello con ese humano, es decir… estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo ese mono estúpido, cuando él era sólo un pequeño cachorro llamado Taka, y su madre había muerto.

Harry, únicamente para que Makara lo soltara, miró su reflejo.

-¡Sólo me veo a mi mismo!, ¡nada más!.-Gritó intentado moverse, ¿qué era lo que quería ese Slytherine?, ¿humillarlo más?.

-¡No estas viendo bien, maldición!, mira el lago…-Harry volvió a hacer lo que Scar le dijo… y sorprendido vio como el agua comenzó a moverse, para cambiar su reflejo… al rostro sonriente de Sirius.

-Im… imposible…-Cuando Harry murmuró eso, Scar supo que había visto el reflejo de Sirius en el lago, así que lentamente soltó al chico y se levantó del suelo.

-Él vive en ti, Potter… siempre lo hará… da igual que suceda… él perro observara todo lo que tú veas… siempre estara ahí, acompañándote, aunque tomes malas decisiones, ahí estara él…-Miró su propio reflejo y vio como Uru le sonreía…

-¡Harry!.-La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus recuerdos… es verdad, ahora no podía preocuparse por Makara, debía estar atento a todo… esta era la gran batalla, la batalla final, donde él o Voldemort moriría…

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"****El ****león ****mago****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer:**Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>**12:** Be prepared!

A penas Scar se había ido había llegado a su árbol Zazú, era extraño, aquél tucán nunca iba a su árbol…

-Rafiki, que bueno encontrarlo…-El tucán se sentó en una de las ramas, cerca de Rafiki.-Su majestad, Simba, pregunta si usted pue…-Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar se escuchó una especie de explosión.

Rafiki abrió mucho sus ojos al ver aparecer a Scar con un humano que vestía de negro, pero que estaba manchado en sangre.

-¡Mono!...-Gruñó molesto Scar, cuando vio al tucán, sin dudarlo sacó su varita.-**Petrificus****totalus!.-**Rafiki y el mismo Zazu quedaron sorprendidos al ver como este último quedaba completamente congelado sobre la rama del árbol.

-Scar, ¿qué pasa?, ¿quién es ese hombre?.-Se acercó a Scar viendo el cuerpo del humano en pésimas condiciones, ayudó a Scar a recostar el cuerpo en la rama.

-Lo mordió una serpiente, debes dejarlo aquí, debo volver a luchar, terminar esa estúpida guerra de una vez…-Rafiki iba a decirle algo, pero se cayó al ver los ojos del león, estaban cargados en odio y maldad, estaban tal cual los había visto cuando Scar dominaba las tierras del reino.-¿Dónde están las hienas?...

-¿Qué?, ¡Tú estás loco, Scar!, ¡no puedes ir con las hienas, te matarían!.-Intentó disuadir a Scar, pero vio como él observaba al tucán.

-Zazu… te liberare, porque debo mantener mi cordura… eras él único que lograba mantenerme cuerdo con tus gritos, si escapas te matare, ¿entiendes?...-Se acercó amenazante al cuerpo del animal petrificado, sacando su varita lo libero del hechizo.

-¿S-Scar?.-Habló el tucán sorprendido viendo al humano de melena negra y de ojos verdes, que lo intimidaban tanto como los ojos de Scar… pero cuando vio aquella cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del humano, no le cayó la menor duda, aquél humano era aquel demonio…

-Díganme donde están las hienas… mis queridas amigas… me deben un favor…-Los dos animales se estremecieron por el tono empleado por el animago…

(…)

Estaban en un lugar desolado de las tierras. Desde que Simba había asumido como rey y aquella extraña explosión los había alejado de asesinar a Scar, estaban en aquellas desoladas tierras… sin nada que comer.

Ed olfateo el aire, sintiendo un olor muy familiar en el aire… le hizo señas a Shenzi y Banzai.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora E…-Antes de que Shenzi pudiera terminar de hablar, vio como frente al gran grupo de hienas que eran aparecía un humano, con el sirviente de Mufasa en el hombro.-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Banzai, ¡es el mayordomo de Mufasa!.

Todas las hienas, al escuchar aquél nombre, se levantaron de sus agujeros y cuevas, mirando al humano, que tenía a aquel tucán, que tantas veces las fastidió, temblando en su hombro.

-¡Hola, mis queridas amigas!...-Habló fuertemente el humano, atrayendo su atención. Cuando lo miraron a los ojos, todas las hienas se estremecieron. Aquel humano las miraba con tanto odio y enojo, que incluso podía intimidarlas, cuando todas sabían lo fácil que era matar a un humano.-¿Ya se olvidaron de mí, mis queridas amigas?...

Las hienas fijaron su atención en el humano, viendo como les sonreía casi enloquecidamente, con el mismo gesto que solía mirarlas…

-¿Scar?.-Preguntó Shenzi… estremeciéndose levemente. Ese humano no podía ser Scar…

-Veo que aún me recuerdan, mis queridas amigas…-Dijo suavemente mirándolas con odio.-Ustedes prometieron serme fieles… pues… su rey necesita que sus súbditos vengan con él, ahora…-Las miró con odio, desafiándolas a decir lo contrario… para eliminar a quién lo dijera.

-¡TÚ ERES UN SIMPLE HUM…-Las hienas y Zazu vieron sorprendidos como de una rama que sostenía Scar salía una luz verde, que impactaba en la hiena, la cual cayó muerta.

-Mis queridas amigas… esto es simple… él que se rehusé, terminara muerto… y no se sorprendan, puedo con todas ustedes a la vez, ya no soy ese ser que casi se comieron en medio de las llamas, ahora puedo matarlas yo con llamas….-Miró amenazante a las hienas, las cuales no hicieron nada para desobedecerlo…-Muy bien… mis queridas amigas, esto es simple, las llevare a una lucha de humanos, ustedes deben asesinar a los humanos que usen ropa negra… y podrán comer su cadáver…

-¿Cómo sabemos que esta vez no nos traicionaras, Scar?.-Shenzi alzó la voz, no supo cómo había sacado el valor de hablarle así a Scar.

-Fácil, querida Shenzi… si los fuera a traicionar los mataría ahora mismo, por intentar matarme…-Habló con una voz seria.-Además… sólo necesito que maten a esos humanos y podrán comer, se ve que no han comido en meses, mis queridas amigas… les ofrezco alimento, a cambio de que asesinen… ¿Qué dicen?, ¡¿están preparadas?...

Por unos segundos reino el silencio. Zazu se estremecía cada vez más en el hombro de Scar, temiendo tanto por las hienas… hasta por el mismo Scar… que se veía claramente que pronto entraría en una de sus crisis…

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!.-Gritaron las hienas al unísono y Scar sonrió siniestramente… pronto se vengaría de lo que esos humanos quisieron hacer con Severus… mataría a esos mortifagos con su arma más poderosa… unas ingenuas hienas muertas de hambre…

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer: **Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: <strong>La batalla final…

Después de que Neville sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero, sucedieron dos cosas. La primera fue que Harry Potter, el chico que había creído muerto hace sólo unos minutos atrás, saltó de los brazos de Hagrid, pero justo en ese momento una gran explosión se escucho y todos miraron hacia el puente, el cual había atravesado Voldemort hace unos instantes.

La mirada de todos se posó en un joven de larga cabellera, la cual ondeaba según el mandato del viento, llevaba puesta una desgarrada camisa, que en antaño había sido de color blanco, y unos pantalones negros. Sobre su hombro iba un tucán, que parecía aterrado, pero aquello no fue lo que llamo la atención de los presentes, claro que no fue sólo aquello…

Lo que impresiono a todos fue el ejercito de hienas hambrientas que estaban detrás del muchacho, aquellos animalejos que los miraban como si fueran a ser sus próximos bocadillos, riendo con su estúpida y desesperante risa.

- ¡¿Qué les parece esto, mis queridas amigas? – Gritó el joven, con una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos verdes, los cuales estaban llenos de odio, de uno tan puro que más de alguno se estremeció. - ¡Iban a comenzar este banquete sin nosotros!...

La risa de Voldemort se dejo sentir y varios mortifagos se quitaron del camino de su señor, que comenzó a caminar en dirección al muchacho de cabellera negra.

- ¿Vienes a unirte a mi, con tus pequeñas mascotas, muchacho? – La voz de Voldemort sonó con sarcasmo puro, pero se sorprendió al ver como aquel joven comenzaba a reír aún más fuerte.

- Claro que no, patética serpiente, un príncipe como yo jamás se uniría a una escoria como tú… vengo a luchar… y a darles a mis amigas un festín que no olvidaran – Voldemort comenzó a reír por, lo que creía, insolencia de aquellas palabras, pero el joven dio un fuerte rugido, un rugido de león lo sorprendieron. – ¡Maten, mis queridas amiga!

En aquél momento las hienas comenzaron a correr hacia los mortifagos y los hechizos comenzaron a volar de ambos bandos. Voldemort le iba a lanzar un avada a aquel mocoso insolente, pero cuando se dio cuenta un gran león de pelaje negro saltó hacía él, pero aquel león enterró sus colmillos en la cabeza de su preciada Nagini.

La serpiente se retorcía entre los dientes del león de pelaje negro, cuando Voldemort alzó su varita, con intensión de matar a aquella bestia antes de que su último horrocrux fuera destruido, un hechizo por la espalda lo hizo voltearse y ver a Potter, listo para volver a atacarlo.

Cegado por la ira Volvermort comenzó a atacar a Potter, mientras Scar seguía apretando la cabeza de la serpiente entre sus colmillos, sintiendo como en sus dientes se impregnaba el veneno, agradeciendo mentalmente haber puesto un frasco alrededor del cuello de Zazú que tenía su antídoto.

Neville se despertó aturdido después de que Bellatix lo mandase a volar y la espada de Grinffindor lo protegiera. Se levantó pesadamente y vio a su alrededor las hienas y los hechizos ir y venir. Vio como los cuerpos caían y como esas criaturas iban rápidamente a devorarse la carne.

Comenzó a caminar, aun sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos, cuando vio como un león mordía a la serpiente de Voldemort, aquella serpiente que debían matar. Tomó firmemente la espalda entre sus manos, comenzando a correr hacía aquellas dos bestias y sin dudarlo corto por la mitad a la serpiente.

Scar y Neville sintieron como la poderosa magia nagra se esparcía, haciéndolos caer a ambos fuertemente al piso, pero aquello no podía terminar ahí para Scar, no para aquel animal que estaba cegado por la venganza… Potter acabaría con esa maldita serpiente, pero él debía acabar con… sus "queridas amigas".

Volviendo a su forma humana se levantó y dio un fuerte rugido. Zazú se acercó a él, ya que había estado en el cielo, contemplando toda esa masacre, desde que Scar se transformo en león.

-Bien hecho pajarraco, protegiste el antídoto… -De un tirón le sacó la botellita de antídoto que colgaba del cuello del tucán y se metido un poco a la boca, enjuagándose y escupiendo, cuando se sintió una fuerte explosión y todos supieron una cosa…

Voldemort había muerto…

Scar sonrió de lado y sacó varita.

-¡Mis queridas amigas, reúnanse! –Todos miraron sorprendidos como las hienas se iban acercando a Scar, el cual sonrió malicioso.- Hace años… quisieron devorarme, matarme… pues ahora… les devuelvo la mano… ¡AVADA KADAVRA!- De la varita de Scar salió una gran luz verde que impacto a todas las hienas, las cuales cayeron muertas al suelo…

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Scar comenzó a reír como maniático… claro que eso fue hasta que Zazú lo golpeara fuertemente en su cabeza con su pico, haciendo que la vista del animago se nublara, para caer inconsciente ante la vista de todos los que había logrado sobrevivir y estaban anonadados viendo a Scar Makara, aquellos que todos creyeron seguidor del Lord Obscuro y ayudante de Snape…

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

"El león mago"

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer**: Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong> Despertares…

El sofocante calor que sentía lo obligó a abrir sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al sentir el calor en su piel, viendo frente a él un tronco, en el que estaban dibujadas distintas criaturas, que según pensó, debían ser leones.

Un dolor en su cuello lo obligo a ponerse una mano ahí y se sorprendió al encontrar que tenía una venda ahí… entonces… todo se aclaró en su mente…

¿Estaba muerto?

No lo creía, puesto que el infernal calor que sentía y el dolor en su cuello eran la prueba. Lentamente se enderezo, viendo que estaba en una rama de un gigantesco árbol. Antes de que pudiese pensar algo más, se sorprendió de ver un mono aparecer de cabeza frente él.

- ¿Qué rayos? – Murmuró cuando vio que el mono se baja de la rama frente a él, como riendo y celebrando algo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?...

El animal se dirigió hacía el tronco, sacando de una bolsa, que él no había visto, un cuaderno y una pluma, comenzando a ¿escribir?... Muy bien… ¿desde cuando los animales escribían?...

El mono se acercó a él, tendiéndole el cuaderno, sorprendiéndose de lo que ahí estaba escrito…

"_Rafiki sabía que despertarías pronto!, Scar fue a su guerra… me dijo que te cuidara…"_

- ¿Scar?... – Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro, que vestía una larga túnica en la sabana, explicando así el calor que sentía. El mono asintió y Severus lo miró sorprendido.- ¿Me entiendes?...

El mono le quito el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir nuevamente, para después pasarle el cuaderno a Severus.

"_Claro que sí, humano, Scar me enseñó a escribir y a leer"_

Eso dejó completamente anonado a Severus, ¿podían los monos aprender esas cosas?... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mono que le entregó una carta. Él la tomó y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Severus:_

_Si estas leyendo esto… es que Mufasa tuvo razón, mi antídoto funciono. No me podía quedar aquí sin hacer nada… necesitaba ir a luchar a esa guerra, a terminar con todo de una vez por todas._

_Te pido por favor, que no vayas a buscarme a Hogwarts, confía en mí, volveré bien, te lo prometo._

_Por favor, quédate con el estúpido mono, se llama Rafiki… créeme, es un bien que no entiendas lo que habla._

_Cuídate, padre… regresare… atte._

_Taka…"_

- ¿Taka?... – Preguntó Severus mirando a Rafiki, el cual comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno.

"_Taka era el verdadero nombre de Scar. Su padre lo nombró Scar después de que Scar le jugara una "broma" a Mufasa, la cual le causo esa cicatriz. Su padre decía que merecía llevar el nombre de Scar para que nunca olvidara lo que había hecho… Desde ese día que se volvió más solitario y huraño…"_

Severus suspiro y se sacó la túnica, revelando una camisa, que tenía el hombro empapado en sangre, y sus pantalones negros. Maldito clima caluroso, pensó, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no aparecerse en Hogwarts, más que mal… debía confiar en su hijo…

**OoOoOoOo**

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza… Mataría a ese estúpido pajarraco cuando lo tuviera en sus garras.

Cuando pudo enfocar su vista vio algo que lo dejó helado, Zazú estaba conversando con una gata, que era Minerva…

- ¡MALDITO PAJARRACO NO DIGAS NADA DE MÍ! – Gruño Scar transformándose en león y persiguiendo a Zazú, el cual emprendió un rápido vuelo por el techo del gran comedor, alejándose lo más posible de Scar, él que parecía haber olvidado que podía derribar a Zazú de un simple hechizo.

- Señor Makara… - Al escuchar la voz de Minerva, Scar gruño y volvió a su forma humana, viendo a la profesora, que tenía un gesto amable para él, ese gesto que Minerva siempre tuvo sólo para él, sin importar que cosa pasara.- Zazú no me dijo nada de ti, Scar… sólo que lo habías traído para tranquilizarte y nada más.

- Minerva… yo… - Scar bufó sin saber que decir. – Severus esta muerto… - Tragó pesadamente. – Y-Yo me lleve su cuerpo a mi hogar… para enterrarlo como se merece… ahora sólo quiero limpiar su nombre y él mio. Decir que no fuimos unos criminales… que simplemente… Severus mató a mi abuelo, porque él ya se estaba muriendo por la maldición del anillo… era todo un plan para que esa maldita serpiente confiara en Severus… sólo eso… - Dijo con la mirada gacha.

- Lo sé, Scar, el señor Potter ya había se ha encargado de limpiar el nombre de Severus. – La bruja puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho, ese muchacho que sólo unas horas atrás había actuado como un maniático matando aquellas hienas, pero que… los había salvado gracias a su aparición.

- Makara… - Scar se giro a ver a Potter y a sus amigos, que lo miraban, se despidió de Minerva y se acercó a Harry, que lo miraba.- Gracias por venir a luchar con nosotros Makara… lamento m-mucho lo de Snape… - Scar vio como Granger contenía las lagrimas cuando Harry dijo aquello.- ustedes dos son héroes…

- ¿Sabes, Potter?... durante estos años… me he dado cuenta que el ser humano… es el único ser que mata y destruye por placer… los animales matan para sobrevivir… mientras que los humanos matan por ambición… je… - Miró con un gestó serio al trio dorado. – No quiero que digas que soy un héroe, Potter. Maté a mi hermano por el poder, asesine a esas hienas por venganza, soy sólo un sucio ser más… - Sin más comenzó a caminar, pasando por el lado de Hermione, murmurándole algo que solo ella escuchó, para luego mirar el techo.- ¡MALDITO PAJARRACO, SI QUIERES VOLVER CON TU REY, VEN AHORA!.

El trio dorado vio como el tucán bajo del techo y se puso en el hombro de Scar, desapareciendo… pero lo que ni Harry ni Ron notaron, fue la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Hermione en su rostro…

**TBC.**


	15. Chapter 15

"El león mago"

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer:** Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: <strong>Rencuentros…

Se apareció en el árbol de Rafiki suspirando, mientras Zazú se quitaba de su hombro en un gesto rápido. La vista del animago inmediatamente fue hacia donde había dejado a Severus, viendo que el maestro no estaba ahí. Un nudo de le hizo en el corazón.

- ¡Mono! – Gritó Scar, casi como un rugido, el cual murió ahogado, cuando vio en una de las ramas del árbol, sentado a un hombre, apoyado suavemente en el tronco, dormitando. Iba a decir algo más, pero el golpe del bastón de Rafiki en su cabeza hizo que bufara.

- ¡Haz vuelto, Scar! – Decía sonriendo el mono, mientras el tucán miraba aquello de las alturas. – El viejo Rafiki sabía que volverías

- No quiero interrumpir – Dijo Zazú – Pero Simba te llamó hace un día, Rafiki… te necesita para ver que hacer con el reino…

- ¿Qué pasa con el reino? – Dijo Scar, mirando a Zazú amenazadoramente.

- Hay una gran sequía, Scar… - Contestó Rafiki – La tierra esta igual que cuando tú eras el rey… si no hay agua, tendrán que irse a otro lado… - Rafiki se calló al ver que Scar desaparecía de la nada, dejando a los dos animales confundidos.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Simba… lo mejor será irnos de las tierras… - Dijo una leona de pelaje claro a un león de gran melena rojiza.

- Sabes que no podemos dejar la roca del rey, Nala… - Murmuró aquel león, de pie frente a uno de los estanques que estaba vació.

Antes de que la leona pudiera replicarle algo, Simba escuchó una pequeña explosión que lo alarmo, para voltearse y ver sorprendido a un humano frente del lugar donde debería correr el río, que ahora solo era tierra seca.

Alerta, lentamente los demás leones de la manada fueron rodeando al humano de larga melena y de unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Simba se quedo quieto al ver bien el rostro de aquel humano, viendo aquella cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que cargaba ese ser.

El humano sacó una rama, de la cual comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de agua, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes.

Simba lentamente fue acercándose al humano, cuando el agua termino de brotar de aquella extraña rama.

- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió el león de rojiza melena, pero se sorprendió al ver como el humano le sonría quedamente.

- En realidad… eras mi sobrino favorito… perdón… - Dijo el humano, sorprendiendo al león al ver como de esos ojos verdes salían lágrimas.- Tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti… -Antes de que ningún animal pudiese hacer algo, el humano desapareció tal como llegó, dejando a Simba sorprendido… porque él si había reconocido a aquel humano… había reconocido a su tío… había reconocido a Scar… que los había ayudado… y se había disculpado…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando se apareció en el árbol vio como el hombre de cabello negro estaba comiendo algo de fruta y al sentir la explosión de la aparición levantó la vista de su libro y lo cerró.

Antes de que Scar pudiera hacer algo, Severus lo estaba abrazando, haciéndolo de la misma manera que cuando Scar era más pequeño y se despertaba con pesadillas en medio de la noche. El animago suspiro relajado y se aferro al cuerpo del mayor.

- Hola papá… - Murmuró sonriéndole quedamente.

- Hola hijo… - Dijo Severus, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, que rara vez mostraba ante alguien…

Al fin padre e hijo estaban juntos, libres de crímenes… y con un futuro por delante…

**TBC.**


	16. Chapter 16

"**El león mago"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.

**Disclaimer:** Ni El Rey león, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, ¡el fic es lo único que es mió aquí!.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo:<strong>

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde el final de la guerra en el mundo mágico. Años en que Scar había sido dado por muerto, puesto que nunca más se supo nada de él, aunque muchos aurores lo habían buscado.

Las cosas habían ido bien para todos, después de que la guerra acabo, como debía ser, según pensaba Harry Potter, aquel hombre que había derrotado al mago obscuro más peligroso.

Muchas veces se había recriminado lo mal que estuvo en dudar de aquello dos hombres, que muchas le salvaron la vida, sin cuestionarse nada, simplemente lo salvaban. Ellos habían sido grandes hombres, que él nunca supo valorar y ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro posiblemente lo estaba.

Pero Harry Potter despejó su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, puesto que ese día estaba en el Londres Muggle junto con su pequeño hijo, Albus Severus, comprando ropa para el pequeño, puesto que ya estaba creciendo. Ginny se había ido a casa de Molly con James y Lily, así que él había tomado al niño para ir comprar ropa.

Estaba paseando por el centro comercial, buscando alguna tienda para poder ver ropa, cuando frente a una tienda le pareció ver una silueta muy familiar, pero, no podía ser, ¿verdad?...

Camino con su hijo tomado de la mano, esquivando a varias personas, observando a aquellos dos hombres… uno de larga cabellera negra, como la noche, tomado en una caleta. Sus ojos verdes observaban una gabardina en el exhibidor, mientras que otro hombre, de cabello igual negro, hasta los hombros, de unos profundos ojos de la misma tonalidad, también veía el aparador en la tienda.

— ¡Scar! ¡Snape! — Gritó sin darse cuenta cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, siendo que ellos voltearon sus miradas a obsérvalo, pero al ir tan rápido choco con una señora, derribándole los paquetes, maldiciendo mentalmente la ayudo a recogerlos, con su hijo tomado de su mano, pero cuando alzo la vista, aquellos hombres ya no estaban.

— Papi… ¿a quién llamabas? — La pregunta de su hijo lo trajo a la realidad.

— Pensé que vi a unos viejos conocidos… pero no lo creo… Anda, vamos a comprarte ropa, para ir donde tu abuela. — Sonriéndole al pequeño lo tomó en brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda de ropa, pensando que tal vez su imaginación le habría jugado una mala pasada….


End file.
